


Happy New Years Shu

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: When work is so distracting, sometimes Kensei just has to go collect Shuhei from the clutches of the office for a night of fun.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei & Muguruma Kensei, Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Kudos: 11





	Happy New Years Shu

Naturally Shuhei of all people had worked so far into the evening that he missed the chance to join any of the New Years parties happening all over Soul Society. But that was fine...he managed to complete all the paperwork that had been piling up in the office. Everything had been restocked and magazines would be ready for printing first thing in the morning. At least he could be satisfied knowing her once again did his job. 

Sighing and kicking his chair back to get up, Shuhei did what he always did when it was time to close shop. The Lieutenant bent over to blow out the candle and grabbed the key to lock the door. What he didn't expect was a rapping sound at the window. 

Eyes flickering up to where the noise was coming from, Shuhei watched in disbelief at the sight of his Captain knocking on the window. He couldn't read his superior's expression, but knew well enough that his Captain didn't have the patience for waiting for Hisagi to connect the dots. 

Hurrying over, he unlocked and slid the window open. "Sir, it's late-" 

"Damn straight it's late. Those dumbass friends of yours are already drunk and instead of being like a normal brat your age, you're in here working your ass off…!" Kensei growled, the harshness of his voice instinctively made Shuhei's back straighten in attention. 

"Tch, I swear...kid…" 

_ Ah, shit his Captain sounded mad...pissed really. Oh, he was gonna die. Or at least get a good punch to the stomach.  _

"Just...It's probably too late, but Happy New Years, Shu." 

_ Huh?  _

Eyes flickering open as fast as physically possible, Shuhei had no warning when Kensei's hand grabbed him by the collar and tugged him down for a kiss. 

Being married meant that kisses weren't anything new between them, but this action right here right now was unexpected. That wasn't a complaint though. 

"Mn…" Hisagi had to brace his hands against the windowsill so he didn't tumble out and take Kensei down with him. But that didn't stop him once he came over his initial shock to kiss back, matching the hunger his Taicho possessed. 

"Shu," Kensei breathed, breaking the kiss to rest their foreheads together. "Hurry up and lock up the office. We're gonna go grab drinks before it's too late." 

"Yes, sir." Pecking his lover's lips to silence and retort or spicy commentary that the older male might have at the tip of his tongue, Hisagi pulled back and made quick work of locking up the office. Already there was more of a bounce to each of his steps. 

As expected, Kensei was already by the door waiting for him. "Come on." Sounding a touch amused, he held out a hand to the Lieutenant. 

"Let's get going." 

Flashing a smile, Shuhei nodded, linking their hands together before giving the male's hand an affectionate squeeze. 

"Yes, let's." 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, I still need to finish my Christmas fanfiction, but in the meantime happy new years! Hopefully 2021 is better!
> 
> ( P.S I rushed writing this a little, so I'll try cleaning it up later!)


End file.
